Lantern's Light
by Traderathand
Summary: The power of the Emotional Spectrum at his beck and call and yet, its not enough to defeat the prejudices the world has for him. (Rated M for Gore, Political issues)
1. Chapter 1

Before existence and all there was and will be, there was nothing. Just the cold, dark expanse of space, it's size dwarfing anything of comprehension. There were no naive concepts of good and evil, no heroes and villains, Just nothing.

And from nothing, a spark of light emerged amidst the void. A spark of light that defied and fought. And as darkness closed onto the spark, suffocating and squeezing it, trying so desperately to snuff its brightness. In that moment, the light stifled.

And **exploded**, bathing darkness with light. As the universe formed and stabilized in an event so quickly that it could be said to never have existed. As the light hurtled itself across the cosmos amidst galaxies and stars. It also heralded the first age of creation. And from that age, there was life.

Fast-forward a few billion years in the year 20XX, on a small planet rife with life. A baby is born in the city of Qingqing. As the mother cradled her daughter and her father smiled with pride. The baby opened her eyes for the first time. As the created laid her eyes upon her creators. The babe smiled back.

And bathed the room with light. As shocked parents and nurses looked at the newborn baby, they were unaware of the magnitude of this event in history and the impact it would have in the future. As light streamed from the giggling girl's skin, it too heralded a new age. The age of **quirks**.

And from that age, thousands of lights would emerge and scatter among the populace, bringing both an era of great power and uncertainty. However, emerging from the lights came a great evil that swept across Japan. An evil so twisted and hungry as it hoarded the power of quirks. However, as time would progress, a challenger would rise from the dark and face this great evil. And thus, began a new age, the age of **might**.

But today is not the story of how a skinny blonde girl became the world's symbol of peace or the fall from grace of an eldest daughter. No, this is a story of a 5-year-old boy, with dark green hair, emerald eyes and freckles dotting across his cheeks. Despite all these prominent traits of his, it could be said that this boy exhibited a plainish-looking appearance. Yet for all his flaws, the boy had something that could not be brought or given, this boy had an incredible will that could dash any obstacle in his way. A will so powerful in its right that it gave shape and form.

Yes, this is the story of Izuku Midoriya and how, with his light, ushered in a new age, the age of **light**.

Oh, and a car, let's not forget the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so, 2****nd**** chapter's here, I decided to take your advice and roll with this story :D. Now, just dropping a warning here, there's a scene with it's has gore. I would say it's mild (But hey, maybe's that's just me). Anyway, I will leave a warning notice above the paragraph that contains said gore. Also, worth noting here that I have no idea how to write children. Lastly, Il leave a few more words at the end of the fic on how the plan and scope of this fic, (mainly touching on the aspects of deku's powers and the world itself). Now, with that out of the way. Let's get started **

The beginning of a new age

3rd POV

"K-k-kacchan, p-please, you can't d-do this to h-h-her" Izuku Midoriya choked out, arms spread out, standing in front of a downed girl, her hands and knees on the ground with the sweet caramel smell of nitroglycerin wafting in the air.

However, this encounter with the hot-tempered blonde girl promised to be anything but sweet.

"Izukuuu, get the hell out of my way," growled the explosive blonde, hands crackling with sparks in anticipation, her feet digging into the sands of the playground.

Barely contained snickering could be heard from a slim girl with a pony tail whose fingers stretched upwards and a chubby girl with short, cut hair with crimson red wings as she hovered off the ground, her wings flapping lazily.

"P-p-please K-kacchan, H-h-heroes wouldn't do this," pleaded the young green haired boy, watery eyes flicking to the downed girl, silently urging her to run.

"Shut up Izuku, what do you know about being a hero huh" she sneered, her anger building slowly towards her defiant friend.

"I-I-I know that h-heroes wouldn't hur- "stuttered Izuku before a loud explosion interrupted him, cutting into his sentence before he could finish.

Startled, the young boy fell back onto his back, the ashy smell of smoke biting the back of his nostrils, palms slightly grazed by the rough backward motion of sand cutting into his hands. Before, he could control himself, a few tears streamed from his already watery green eyes, dripping from his freckled cheeks.

Despite this, he slowly got back up, standing up to the mountain that was his friend, Katsumi Bakugo. As he rose, staring back right into her eyes, only one thought was apparent in his mind.

_Come on, get up!_

Katsumi POV

Rage.

It was the only thing she felt right now.

Rage against that girl who dared talk shit about her Izuku.

Rage against Izuku as he tried to protect that bitch from her righteous wrath.

Rage at herself when she couldn't even control her own fucking quirk, making Izuku tumble and cry.

Rage against that same Izuku that dared stare at her with those glowing green eyes as he tried to get bac…

Wait...

Glowing?

Blinking rapidly, she looked back.

Sure enough, his eyes were pulsing with a soft emerald glow, his iris seemed… electrified with green.

_What the fuck? _

Shocked, she turned her head slightly to the right, her annoying long hair that she meant to cut brushing against her face.

And the sight of her two loyal followers greeted her, still laughing hysterically with eyes closed at Izuku when he fell at the sound of her premature explosions

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment on that thought despite her shock.

_Shitty sun, who the fuck asked for it to be so fucking hot _

Turning her head back, the sight of Izuku risen to his full height (not much), his grazed hands balled up into fists as his trembling noodle legs stepped into a stance, his face contorted in a determined yet scared expression.

Minus the glowing green eyes.

_The fuck is going on, the fuck happened to his shitty ey…_

"S-s-stop it already Kacchan, y'already made her cry"

Her line of thought broken, anger surging in her like a tidal wave, she opened her mouth to reply.

Before the two extras next to her answered for her.

"Or what? you'll drown us with your tears?" sneered long fingers

"Gosh, you're so useless, just like a deku" chortled fat wings

As the two extras burst out laughing, she shifted uncomfortably, her mind still on the image on those glowing green eyes.

_Fuck, it's too hot. Fucking sun's playing tricks on me, shitty Izuku can't have a shitty quirk, he's a fucking guy, guys don't have fucking quirks. If he did…_

Her mind flashbacked 9 months ago, she and her older cousin, Yuu were walking back with their families from trying that new curry stall.

She still remembered the burning aftertaste and how she put her shitty cousin to shame after out-spicing her, how red-faced Yuu was as she chugged glass after glass of water passed by her panicky dad while her divorced aunt and the old hag were too busy laughing it up while she smiled with triumph, curry staining her red face and teeth.

She also remembered what happened after.

She remembered the explosion that followed from the street in front.

She remembered the villain, decked out in black jeans and a shirt, her tattered remnants of what looked to be a trench coat hanging around her shoulders. Emerging through the smoke, head darting left to right as if she was expecting something to appear alongside with her.

How her head was covered with a black, metal helmet with only a big glowing, red eye that was where her face should be.

How it pulsed before firing off a crimson laser at the head of a white and blue blur emerged suddenly from the smoke, narrowly dodging the attack, slightly slowing down as she did.

And was revealed to be none other than Ingenium, the turbo pro hero and mother of two. Her long dark blue ponytail trailing behind her in the air as she ran with her engine enhanced legs, her normal milky white armor now tarnished with burn marks, telling stories of recent close calls with the super villain, Evil Eye.

Ingenium then circled behind the villain, her armored legs making long strides as she did. Another beam was shot from Evil Eye which missed the back of her target by inches, hitting a parked car instead, detonating it as it exploded into a cloud of smoke and fire.

Suddenly, Ingenium made a sharp turn, she crouched into a runner's stance, facing herself in front of the villain.

"Torque Over!" Ingenium shouted in a muffled voice, her engine pipes heated drastically, turning red-orange as light blue flames suddenly burst out of them.

"Reciproburst!" as Ingenium, the fastest heroine alive, launched herself like a rocket towards Evil Eye, her legs contorting mid-air into a round house kick. Her right leg parallel to the villian's face, inches away from the mother of all concussions.

-**Gore scene**-

And was too slow, as the laser cut right into the armor on Ingenium's leg like a hot knife on butter, melting muscle and sinew right off her bones and disintegrated whatever laid beneath.

In that instant, Katsumi's world flipped upside-down as she witnessed this with open eyes.

In that instant, Katsumi would know fear as it stabbed relentlessly into her core.

In that instant, Katsumi would come to know a cold truth

Not all heroes win.

**So that was ummmmm… nice? you know I never knew why people write in cliffhangers, now though, I do. Anyway, as you guys probably know by now that Izuku will not be receiving bling of any sort. Now now, hold on, before you guys unfavorite this fic. I will say that the other colors of the emotional spectrum will be involved in the story (Rage, Love, Fear, Hope, etc). On the topic of the White and Black colors of the spectrum, I won't say (gotta keep people interested somehow). Furthermore, is the Yuu in this fic the one you're thinking about? Find out next time! Lastly, as you already guessed, the world in this fic operates similarly to the Total Command series (shout-out to Epsi, half of my courage for writing this prob goes to him, the other half is held on by flex-tape and coffee) so to the people reading this fic, I suggest heading over and read Total command by Epsi if you haven't already. So anyway, that's all for now folks, leave a review and il be sure to address them (properly) in the next chapter :D **


End file.
